


Primeras impresiones y equivocadas conclusiones

by Itherael



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Amon and Kaneki tease each other mercilessly and it's glorious, Amon is a cop, Kaneki thinks that the guy must be a stripper or something, M/M, Mentions of Akira/Rize, The Author Regrets Nothing, The infamous Cop and Delinquent AU, The return of sinnamon roll Rize, a extremely hot one
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itherael/pseuds/Itherael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all starts when Kaneki gets a new neighbor, a confusion in professions and the lack of curtains.</p><p>(Also known as The Cop and the Delinquent AU)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Primeras impresiones y equivocadas conclusiones

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Low](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Low/gifts).



> A terribly late Christmas gift for the amazing Low, also known as [floppyamon](http://floppyamon.tumblr.com/) in tumblr.

The first time Kaneki sees Amon, he can’t help but think that the guy must be a stripper.

It’s not the nicest thing to think about your new neighbor, who is just starting to carry boxes and furniture to his new house (like they weight nothing, if he might add), but Kaneki can’t stop those weird thoughts. Because yeah, even with that long sleeved shirt and worn down jeans, the man was simply…

“Irresistible. I would eat him” The sinnamon roll he has for ex-girlfriend and now friend, Kamishiro Rize, says the exact words that Kaneki is currently thinking. “Look at that ass! No, look at the front package instead. Even from here I can see that the guy has a huge co-…”

“Rize-san!” and no matter how much he agrees with her, Rize can be quite loud when she wants to, and his new neighbor could hear her.

“Oh, don’t look at me like that, Kaneki-kun, I can see how you’re undressing him with your eyes~” Rize singsongs, and Kaneki can’t do anything to stop himself from blushing. Is he really that easy to read?

“Just shut up”

* * *

It only get worse when the neighbor decides to introduce himself, though.

Rize is still in his house, binge eating what’s left of the ice cream she brought, and keeps complimenting his new neighbor’s body.

“Those jeans must be considered illegal, because how…”

“‘They hug that brazilian bubble butt could cause an accident’” Kaneki finishes, already hearing the same compliment more times he would like to count. He still has yet to see where the “brazilian bubble butt”, but he totally agrees that the guy has an amazing ass.

“You’re not fun anymore” Rize pouts, trying to look adorable. It doesn’t work.

Then there’s a knock in the door, and dread suddenly fills his stomach, accompanied with an irrational nervousness. It gets worse when Rize smirks in that predatory way of hers.

“I think you should answer the door, Kaneki-kun, it would be impolite to keep the person waiting”

And so he does, eyeing Rize and walking towards the door like he’s going to open it and see a monster. A tall monster that probably works as a stripper ( _why does he still thinks that?!_ ). His intuition is proved to not being wrong when he sees said monster waiting at the other side of the door, and he’s way hotter than he originally thought. Seeing him from afar gave him an idea, but seeing the real deal right in front of him…

Christmas came early, apparently, and Kaneki has been a good boy.

If the man is not a stripper, then Kaneki can’t think of another fitting profession for the guy. With turquoise eyes (those oddly shaped eyebrows, surprisingly, look good on him), clean shaved face and the body of a fucking God, Kaneki is having a hard time of keeping himself of blushing mess and melting right in the spot.

“How can I help you?” Kaneki winces at how high pitched his voice came out, and tries to ignore the sound of Rize laughing… somewhere.

“I, uh… I just moved and I wanted to introduce myself” And Kaneki _melts_ , with a voice like that, made of velvet and pure sin, this guy is everything Kaneki ever wanted (probably the guy’s voice doesn’t really sound like that, but his brain decided to stop working a while ago). “I’m Amon Koutarou, your new neighbor”

It takes a tremendous effort for Kaneki to introduce himself without acting like a fool, and oh God, it’s such an awkward thing considering the look in Amon’s face.

Especially when Rize decided to intervene and introduce herself. And don’t let the virgin librarian look deceive you, because when she wants, Rize can be a sinner and make her brain-mouth filter disappear in critical situations.

Like this one.

But surprisingly, the only thing she says is “With looks like yours, you’re welcome anytime!”

Kaneki sighs in relief, but it’s short lived when Rize decides to ask _how much Amon costs for a night_. Amon only looks at her confused (adorably confused) and Kaneki is horrified with Rize’s bluntness. He only has the time to apologize and bid Amon goodbye before closing the door.

“Did I say something wrong?” Rize asks, innocently.

Oh, he’s going to have a long, long talk with his dear friend…

* * *

One thing about living for a terribly long time without neighbors is that you often forget your own “privacy”, and especially the existence of curtains. And Kaneki completely forgets about them until it’s too late.

It’s been a litte over a month since Amon moved to the house next to his, and said neighbor hasn’t been around as much as Kaneki would have liked. Which is a pity, considering that during all their encounters, although they’re far too short, Amon has been nothing but a gentleman.

During all their encounters Kaneki apologies constantly over Rize’s antics, antics that even after of knowing that Amon wasn’t _a prostitute or a stripper_ , but a cop of all the things, hasn’t stopped. If anything, it has gotten worse, especially after he sent her a picture (in an impulse, he should have known better) of Amon going out early in the morning using the damned uniform.

Because if Temptation needed a personification, it must be Amon Koutarou in his uniform. Thank the Gods for having the privilege of seeing that every day.

But even with how short their encounters are, considering how absorbing is working as a cop, Kaneki learns little things about Amon. He knows, for example, that Amon owns a black 1999 Harley Davidson Road King Classic ( _a huge thing_ , and he knows about it after catching a glimpse when he was _not_ spying Amon. No, he wasn’t spying, he was just… checking if he watered his plants), bought after years of saving money. Another thing that he learns about Amon is that he’s a natural magnet for animals, if the stray cats that keep visiting his yard every day wasn’t enough evidence.

( _“It’s like Neko Atsume in real life, but instead of only collecting cats, you can also see a really hot guy feeding them” Rize says_ )

Kaneki thinks it’s extremely sweet, seeing how his neighbor with his “rough man” appearance feeds and politely talks to the cats that constantly visit him.

But going back to the issue with the curtains…

It’s late, and the lights in his neighbor’s house are off, so Kaneki is sure that he’s still not at home (he _assumes_ , really). It’s one of those weird days when he has free time, without thinking about the stressful life of a college student and part-time waiter of a local coffee shop, and Kaneki finally has the time to treat himself.

Starting with yoga.

Practicing yoga was something he catched during his high school days, when the load of homework and living with his aunt made his stress levels go to the roof. Hide, bless his best friend, mentioned that yoga was really relaxing, and after reading a book about the discipline, he started practicing it.

And as the saying goes, practice makes the master, and now, 5 years later, Kaneki can make almost all the poses with little effort. He’s extremely proud of that fact.

Stripping off to only his boxers and warming up his muscles, Kaneki starts.

The familiar pull of muscles is more than welcomed, and he loses himself quickly into it. The poses become more difficult after some time, but by the time he reaches the Prasarita Padottanasana, he hears a crash from the next house, thing that snaps him back to reality and makes him realize that nope, he’s definitely not alone anymore.

Amon Koutarou is looking at him, fresh out of the shower, and _he just stares at Kaneki’s ass_. Well, in his defense, it’s the only thing that’s currently facing him.

The next seconds are the longest in their lives.

The situation is pretty hilarious if you weren’t in their place. Amon is blushing, but his eyes are still glued at Kaneki’s ass, and Kaneki is admiring how nice Amon looks completely wet and with only a towel loosely tied around his waist.

And is that… is that really a tattoo? There’s an intricate design tattooed in Amon’s arm, in black ink that looks amazing in his tanned skin.

Amon awkwardly kneels to take whatever it was that slipped from his fingers, and with a curt nod ( _he’s still staring at his ass, Kaneki notices_ ) returns to the bathroom.

… What a way to forget that their bedrooms are facing each other.

Kaneki stands up, carefully, and runs towards his bathroom. Taking a good, long cold shower seems like a great idea right now.

It doesn’t help him forget the sight of a wet Amon, though. Or the hunger in the eyes of his neighbor.

* * *

“You saw… the cop, in all his naked glory…”

“He was wearing a towel, Rize” Kaneki mutters.

“AND YOU DO NOTHING BUT STARE AT HIM?!” Rize screams, ignoring that Kaneki just talked, and perhaps that makes Hide laugh even harder

Okay, he had to admit it, no matter how ashamed he was, the situation was pretty hilarious. If he wasn’t as mortified as he currently is, he would be probably laughing with Hide.

Thankfully the campus’ cafeteria is desert this early in the morning, and Rize can scream as much as she wants without embarrassing Kaneki too much. It doesn’t change the fact that Kaneki wants nothing but to bury himself alive after last night’s events.

“Do you really need to scream? You’re overreacting” Kaneki frowns, silently waiting for her to change the topic.

Which he knows will not happen anytime soon.

“No, I’m not overreacting. I thought that changing your look would give you a new personality to go with it and perhaps a pair of balls too, but you’re still the same boring idiot I met years ago”

And… ouch. Sure, he didn’t change his look searching for a “new identity” or anything similar, but the pastel goth style seemed to go nicely with his “accidentally” bleached white hair. Well, the piercings and the “little” centipede tattoo in his back were an impulsive decision, but it was never related with the “new” Kaneki. He was still the same person he always was, but with a bit more of confidence.

“Okay, Rize, calm down a little and give 'Neki a break” and bless the existence of Hideyoshi Nagachika. “Not all of us can be sex demons like you”

Rize just crosses her arms, looking offended even though no one said something offensive.

“But still… you’ve to admit it, it’s pretty funny from our perspective, 'Neki. The last time you talked about someone flirting with you was with that Tsukiyama guy and we all don’t want to remember him” Kaneki shivers with just the mention of that man, _talk about things that could have ended badly…_ “But now we’ve this guy that has Rize’s seal of approval, so that must mean something”

Well, like Hide says, if Amon has Rize’s approval, it can’t be a bad thing. After all, Rize is well known for choosing her preys with precision, and every single one of them left with a satisfied smirk on their faces. Even Rize’s newest partner, a blond woman that she only met recently, is someone that could easily be a model.

“And what are you going to do with your neighbor? Because if you don’t try to take that to your bed, Kaneki, I’ll skin you alive” and yup, the librarian look still doesn’t manage to make Rize less terrifying.

“I… don’t know? And don’t give me that look, Kamishiro Rize, I only met the guy almost a month ago and he could even be a serial killer!”

And he knows that it’s a stupid excuse, because Hide is looking just as incredulous as Rize.

“That’s probably the most stupid thing you’ve said during the last week, and we know that you often say weird thing like that time you said _'I’m the fucking strong’_ while drunk” And Kaneki groans, why did Hide need to bring that back?

“And the time you said that I was a man-eating monster?”

“I was drunk, and we later realized that the man-eating monster was Rize”

“Agreed, but that’s not the point” Rize sighs, looking more serious than murderous, and that’s probably more worrisome. “You have to seduce your neighbor. I don’t care what method you use, even if you’ve to rent a fursuit or bath yourself in donut glazé, but if you don’t, I’ll ask Touka to kick your ass”

And that’s how the “Seduce Amon Koutarou” operation started.

Because the prospect of getting his ass kicked by Touka was enough to make him fear for his life.

* * *

The problem was… how to seduce someone who you barely see a few minutes per day? And no, no matter what she said, he wasn’t going to ask Rize for help.

* * *

Rize was more than happy to provide ideas when he called her, a few days later.

“Just sit and hear me, Kaneki-kun, I’ll give you the best class of your life”

* * *

Kaneki was traumatized for life after Rize finished her class.

* * *

Surprisingly, the next occasion was given by a complete accident. There wasn’t a concrete option of seeing his neighbor after the fiasco of a few days ago, but the hunger in those eyes still haunted Kaneki in his sleep and more often than he would like to admit, he found himself daydreaming of those eyes during class or work.

It was beyond embarrassing. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, for fuck’s sake!

But thankfully the cafeteria had received too many sweets and since they only served fresh things every day, it was a custom for the employees to take to their homes some cakes, cookies or whatever else they had in stock. Maybe taking so many donuts that day was a sign, especially after realizing that there was no way that he could eat 20 of those things by himself.

Realizing that he still had a neighbor that he often hear cursing at his burnt food every day ( _how the hell did Amon managed to live this long by himself was a mystery_ ), the prospect of offering donuts as a peace offering was a good idea.

A good idea that proved to be a _great idea_ when a shirtless Amon opened his door.

A great idea that seemed to be a **bad idea** with his brain shutting down at the sight of a sweaty Amon with his hair slicked back.

A bad idea that started to turn into a **_terrible idea_** when he couldn’t even talk at all, too engrossed in the hard muscles of Amon’s chest and abs.

_Lord have mercy of this poor sinner…_

“Kaneki-san?”

_Daaaaaaaaaaamn… he would surely look good tied up. Red rope? Yup, red rope._

“Kaneki-san…?”

_Maybe a gag-ball? Nope, I want to hear him moan._

“Kaneki”

_Maybe reading Sunstone fucked me up a little, but this guy would be such a lovely sub. With a leather collar in his neck and calling me master…_

“Ken”

A simple word was enough to make Kaneki snap back to reality, a reality that included a really annoyed Amon and a growing hard-on that was getting worse with every second that passed.

“I'msorryIjustcameheretogiveyoudonutsbye!” Kaneki “offered” the box of donuts, and by offered, I mean he shoved it into Amon’s chest, barely giving the cop a chance to grab the box before the poor student ran back to his house.

“… What the hell was that?”

* * *

The mental picture of Amon tied up in his bed, begging for release and Kaneki to come inside him was a constant wet dream for Kaneki.

The sad part is that he couldn’t tell anyone about that little fantasy. Sure, Rize was into some kinky shit he didn’t want to know, Hide was ace and even Nishio, who often gave the idea of someone with more experience in the field, was only into vanilla stuff. It wasn’t something that Kaneki was proud of, but the prospect of having Amon at his complete mercy was simply too irresistible.

The things he knew about BDSM were mostly from books, the occasional video and most recently, a fantasy involving his neighbor. A goodie two-shoes neighbor who wasn’t probably even interested in men, had a relationship with a good girl and who totally didn’t any interest in the guy next door with weird looks.

Another thing that was worse than before. The donuts was a peace offering, trying to find a way to fix the whole _“you were staring at my butt because I forgot to close the curtains”_ thing, but now he only fucked it up way worse while eating his neighbor with his eyes while said neighbor was shirtless and sweaty and… shit, he was getting distracted again.

So, yeah… the fantasies of dominating Amon would be probably staying like that only. Fantasies.

* * *

What Kaneki didn’t know, however, is that the same problem was happening with the Cop.

Sure, maybe Amon wasn’t into BDSM, but the mixed signals that his neighbor kept sending him were getting on his nerves, something that his partner, Akira Mado, was too done with.

And she called an intervention with the self-proclaimed expert in the behavior the human being known as Amon Koutarou. The one and only, Harima Touko.

If Amon survived the intervention, then he would surely go after the one known as Kaneki Ken. If he didn’t, well… Harima and Akira were both women that he feared when they were angry.

* * *

They waltzed into each during the next month.

And by waltzing, I mean teasing. And while Kaneki was merciless, Amon was brutal.

Starting to work out in his room was the first step of the plan created by the two women he dared to call “friends”, because if that didn’t work, then “You’ll have to wrap yourself in rope and wait for him in his bed. You know, like the peace offerings of the old times”

(Amon wasn’t entirely sure that peace offerings worked like that, but what Harima said was law and if you dared to defy her… pray for your soul)

And for what it seemed, it was working. Kaneki often found himself staring at Amon from his window, dropping anything he was doing just to stare at the body of his neighbor. How the muscles of his back moved, begging to be scratched and leave red angry marks in them, the tight boxers that hugged that amazing ass ( _the brazilian bubble butt that Rize mentioned wasn’t just an idea of hers, apparently_ ) and the heated glances that Koutarou gave him were enough for Kaneki to start his own plan of attack.

And his flexibility proved to be once again one of the best weapons in his arsenal. If the Prasarita Padottanasana was enough to send back Amon to take a shower, well… he hadn’t see all the other suggestive poses Kaneki could do.

The sexual tension, the constant teasing, the way Kaneki moved his hips every time he caught Amon staring and the little smirk that often appeared in Amon’s face whenever he caught Kaneki eating him with his eyes built a time bomb that would explode at any moment.

And “any moment” was sooner than either of them could have known.

* * *

The day when everything went to hell was far too normal, with their routines going exactly like always and without an ounce of alcohol in their systems, like they would insist later if you asked them about “the event”.

Summer is a bitch, and that afternoon in the middle of june proved that statement right. The last rays of the sun made the light just fine, while Kaneki admired how his neighbor lazily took of his uniform ( _“It was the heat” “Yeah, sure”_ ). If Rize was there… she would be probably throwing money and screaming for more.

But it was a matter of time, their resistance was reaching its limits and soon one of them would break and give in to their secret desires.

And Kaneki claimed that victory the moment he stepped out of the shower and gave Amon a full view of the centipede tattoo that adorned the younger man’s back. And with how the damned thing was placed in Kaneki’s hip, like it was teasing Amon, was enough to make the cop admit defeat.

“Are you done staring, Amon-san?” and there goes that little smirk, the one that haunted Amon for a while. Oh, how he was going to wipe it in a second…

What happened next wasn’t something neither of them expected.

For someone as big as Amon was, he was surprisingly athletic, and that was proved when he jumped from window to window, startling Kaneki and making the younger man let out a noise that was a mix of a yelp and a scream. Soon Kaneki found himself trapped against a wall, with the hot breath of Amon in his ear and even the towel was starting to feel too tight around his waist.

“Are you done teasing, Kaneki-san?” _Jesus, Mary and Joseph_ , there was the voice made of velvet and sin that Kaneki thought he imagined the first time he saw the cop.

In any other circumstance Kaneki would be probably calling the police for housebreaking, but right now? The only thing in his mind was being fucked senseless by the cop. And considering the hardness that he felt against his ass, Amon had the same idea.

“Should I be punished for that, Amon-san?” and he looked over his shoulder with an innocent look in his face, making Amon groan and pressed himself harder against Kaneki.

“Maybe I’ll handcuff you to the bed and make you beg, what do you think?”

The mental image was enough to make Kaneki moan. “Please do”

* * *

Daily patrols are a bothersome thing, but once in awhile you receive a call that means action.

Shinohara Yukinori and Kousuke Houji received one of those calls, and the direction given by the operator made their alarms go wild. Apparently someone was being murdered in the house next to Amon’s considering the screams.

The scene that Shinohara saw, however, wasn’t a murder. Well, maybe the murder of the innocent idea he had of Amon.

While Houji remained in the entrance, if the burglar decided to escape, Shinohara checked Amon’s house. Maybe he was the one who got murdered, since he was nowhere in sight even if he should be already home.

“Amon, where are you?!” And Shinohara was getting nervous, because _if Amon was in mortal danger, if he died of if he was dying…_

And then he heard the moans.

A look to the window in front of Amon’s room gave him the picture he would like to forget but that he knew he could use as the best blackmail he could ever dream of.

_Shit, that kid sure is flexible._

_Wait, his legs are… Holy shit…_

And he left the house silently, closing the door quietly behind him.

“Did you find something, Shinohara?” Houji asked, worried.

“No, everything was fine”

“You sure? Did you find Amon?”

“Amon? Oh, well…” a playful smirk appeared in Shinohara’s face. “He’s fine, but he’ll be a bit busy for a long, long time…”

* * *

It took a few drinks to make Shinohara talk.

By the end of the night, everyone knew about Amon and his flexible neighbor.

* * *

And what happened with Amon and Kaneki? Well…

Let’s just say that jumping from window to window was Amon’s favorite hobby for the next few months, Kaneki got the striptease he wanted since he met Amon and there was this little thing that included Amon’s cap, his handcuffs and a very naked Kaneki waiting for him in bed.

You know, great times.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this while reading [Sunstone by shiniez](http://shiniez.deviantart.com//) (NSFW, D/S relationship, and it's about 2 girls. 10/10 would recommend), but the idea of Kaneki being into BDSM has always been one of my favorites headcanons, just as much as Amon being fluid in russian.
> 
> And yup, this is a 2-shot work because, well... You'll see soon.
> 
> [ironhuntress](http://ironhuntress.tumblr.com) @ tumblr.


End file.
